dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Astrabolo
Supreme Pirate Lord Astrabolo Shinktor was chosen nearly from birth to lead the Cult of Lorkush started by Lord Yehtzig. Alongside his twin brother Astriliad, he scouted endlessly the countrysides of every nation on both Neothode and Whixtitout. The impressive economy that he inherited after the Yehtzig Cult had acquired everything in its wake made him hungry for universal conquest. However, he and Astriliad bit off more than they could chew on Whixtitout. The two of them got in a fight with the twin Ethereteel brothers, one which resulted in Liquidon making a careless judgment with his Mikloche that led to breaking off an artery near Astriliad's podular. Astriliad immediately fell several feet away from where he was hit, and then rolled over the edge of a cliff before Liquidon could save him. The minute Astriliad fell to his doom, Astrabolo's heart went from a little dark and demonic to pure black. He tried several times to kill the Ethereteels out of revenge, only to fail. Revenge consumed him; and he returned to Neothode to plot genocide against the entire Whiteout species. He reasoned the best way to do with was to create a special strain of Buliod's disease to render all infected Whiteouts infertile. A particularly contagious STD with no symptoms other than infertility, Buliod's seemed the perfect weapon of choice. He reorganized what remained of his cult into the universe-terrorizing Yehtzig Pirate League, and set immediately to work conquering planets. Any who even thought of resisting him were met with absolute brutality, and he went out of his way to punish all traces of Minshan religion. ]] For this reason, he set up the la-Qualda terrorist organization on Statios. They declared marriage punishable by death, and set to work assassinating any couples who dared get engaged. They took advantage of the inept Statonian government, even going so far as to get two different candy manufacturers to poison children's snacks with sex drugs. There was no low the YPL would not sink to; and there was no nation on any world that they would not harass, save for Mantith and Drizad. (With eventual plans to get them too!) Because of the senseless murders of countless Markerterioni citizens, Emperor Alhox of Markerterion declared open war on anyone deemed affiliated with the YPL. His supreme general Bluque even convinced him to take this to the next level: starting war with the entire Inktacto system! Surely if every world were annexed, the threat of Astrabolo and his organization could then be snuffed out. Astrabolo wishes to twist Bluque's head off for even suggesting it! And then kill Bluque's best friend's cousin's dog! As an Ooze Pen, Astrabolo is able generate an energy-absorption field that protects his abdomen from Mikloche attacks. This makes it extremely difficult for Shell-6-and-below Whiteouts to defeat him! When he is forced to retreat after the Voyagers get involved on Whixtitout, he vows to eventually come for and snuff each and every one of them and their allies! He holds a particular grudge against them for recruiting Liquidon. Eventually, he is frozen mullexically by Grefundle the Collector. Yehtzigs revive him nearly 60 years later, and he immediately sets to work conquering every world except Markerterion. When he learns that Liquidon has a grandniece, he immediately reduces what remains of Port Metaball to a barren wasteland, and destroys all civilization on Whitxitout. He then vows to wipe out the Final Hope Voyagers - both for the simple crime of calling themselves "Voyagers" AND for recruiting Liquidon's grandniece! An unforgivable offense! Out with their bowels! Off with their heads! Even on his way to Hell, all tied up and unable to move, he makes not one gesture to repent. He has to be telekinetically forced to bow before Minshus, as he will never do so willingly. He never even attempts to beg for mercy, instead shouting arrogant threats and curses at God all the way down to the abyss, and remaining angry even in spite his eternal suffering, too full of hate and anger to feel any remorse. Astrabolo has been called the "Antiminshus" by some, and understandably. Only the Drismabons were ever able to shake off the threat he posed to all life, being some of the only humanoids in Physicalia who were more evil. Astrabolo is also very impatient, and tends to stomp his podular when demanding to get his way. He seldom ever compromises and rarely backs down from a fight. Demands, threats, and curses are his modus operandi. He never dreams; except of conquest. He doesn't even seem to take pleasure in it; but only feels compelled to do it because his hatred for Minshus pours over into everything he does. He believes he will become a god over Physicalia, and so do his followers. He also believes that if he succeeds, then he will be able to put Lorkush in Alto and overthrow Minshus forever. Little does he know that Lorkush is just a disguise that was used to fool Lord Yehtzig, a disguise worn by the Vile Chameleon! Also, little does he realize that the Vile Chameleon has also disguised himself as Mezzlewradd, putting Clandish "Cybomec"/"Preamble" Consto on a similar (though more charismatic and with more standards of decency) dark path.) '''Quest': Crush all his opposition, and anyone remotely related to his opposition. Rule the universe from on high, overthrow God, and essentially kill anyone and everyone he deems worthy of death for any reason; all while remaining as evil, stubborn, and impenitent as possible. Cloward-Piven strategy to destroy Stato and bring all of Statios to slavery. Category: Vocations characters Category: Repercussions characters Category: Reconciliations characters